Nada más fuerte que el amor de hermanos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Rin está muriendo, y Len no puede soportarlo. ¿Qué hará al respecto?, ¿Cómo salvará la vida de su amada hermana?. Entra & Enterate. Nada de insesto, simple amor fraternal. Dedicado a mi fallecido hermano, Pablo.


Hola :D Vengo con un nuevo review que no es lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero siempre quise escribir de los gemelos de Vocaloid,

Mi hermano murió, así que el amor fraternal es algo que, junto con el romance, me encanta narrar. De hecho podrán ver que escribo mucho de los Hermanos e la Arena, Naruto. Porque el amor fraternal es algo que me encanta. Quería leer fics de Rin & Len, pero lamentablemente me encuentro con PURO INSESTO, no es que esté en contra, pero lo que busco yo es AMOR FRATERNAL,Y NADA MÁS.

Así que nada, como acabo de terminar con mi novio, cosas romanticas por ahora NO, así que nada, pensé en esto.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares que puedan reconocer son del genial Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

**Dedicación:** A mi hermano, Pablo. Donde quiera que estés sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, hermano 3, quizá no fuiste "el mejor hermano mayor del mundo", pero fuiste más de lo que pude haber deseado. Gracias por, antes de irte, dejarme un precioso sobrino. Así que nada, te amo hermanito, con la vida, te amo.

Ok, basta de deprimirnos, y a leer :3

* * *

**Nada más fuerte que el amor de hermanos.**  
**By**: _Bel._

Aquél día no podía ser peor, hacía muchísimo frío ese día en el pueblo Vocaloid, y llovía demasiado, el día parecía saber que Rin no se encontrabas bien. Según los médicos, tu enfermedad era terminal. Necesitaba urgente un pulmón para salvar su vida, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, y su sangre tan difícil de conseguir, no podían hacer mas que orar.

Len no daba más, él murió el día en que se entero que su hermana amada y tierna moriría, vivía solo porque el aire es gratis y solo por ella. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Obviamente apenas se enteró de la noticia quiso donar su pulmón, pero no pudo ya que la operación era tan riesgosa que se volvió ilegal en Vocaloid.

— ¿Qué mas puedo hacer, doctor? —Preguntó ese trágico día, a lo que el doctor con toda la pena del mundo impresa en su rostro dijo un doloroso :

— Nada, hijo, solo orar por tu hermana…

¿Orar?, ¿es esa la respuesta que da un profesional?, su hermana estaba muriendo, ¿y le pedían que ore de brazos cruzados?.. Len no podía, simplemente no podía poner la vida de su hermana en manos de Dios, él quería salvarla bajo cualquier costo, incluso su propia vida, pero era ilegal. El amor fraternal que sentía por su hermana parecía tener ciertas ilegalidades. Si él deseaba expresar su amor con el don de la vida, ¿por qué las leyes humanas se lo impedían? Si después de todo él era el que elegía morir por ella, nadie le obligaba.

Pero no, para mal de Len, debía soportar ver a su hermana morir.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los meses, a su hermana le habían dado un año de vida, y si todo marchaba bien, llegaría a cumplir, junto con su gemelo, quince hermosos años. Todas las chicas a su edad sueñan con la fiesta perfecta, pero ella se la pasó los cuatro meses siguientes escribiendo en un diario íntimo lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, que era su sosten desde la muerte prematura de los señores Kagamine, de cuanto deseaba curarse, y poder vivir la vida de una joven normal y otros detalles que iban surgiendo en el día como "hoy me agité al subir la escalera" o, "hoy me desmayé en la entrada del baño", cosas tristes que ella escribía, pero cosas reales.

En el sexto mes de aquél año que le habían pronosticado, fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Len. Rin se encontraba en la cama, agotada, y su gemelo se disponía a traerle la cena, se la apoyó con sumo cuidado en una mesa hospitalaria que había comprado para ella y se sentó a su lado fingiendo una vana sonrisa.

— Espero que te guste, es una rica sopa. Sé que odias estas comidas, pero el médico dice que si comes bastantes verduras podrás…

Len fue interrumpido por su hermana, quien con un rostro desgarrador pero irradiando realidad le dijo calma y sumisa:

— Len, sabes que moriré de todos modos, déjame comer lo que desee. Después de todo, no es la cantidad, si no la calidad, ¿verdad?

Eso termino de consumir las pocas esperanzas de el joven hermano.

— ¡Pero eres joven aún, Rin!, ¡no te des por vencida!, aún podemos salir adelante juntos.

— Sabes que no, tú saldrás adelante y tendrás esposa e hijos, y yo prometo mirarte desde alguna estrella y sonreír, porque si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, ¿lo sabes? —Susurró fingiendo una sonrisa al final, para alentar a Len, cosa que no consiguió ni conseguiría.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, puedes salir adelante, Rin, y yo sé como. No importa lo que digan, te sacare de este pueblo y haremos la operación.

Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Rin, mientras los de Len se humedecían nublando su vista de la hermosa cara de su hermana.

— ¡No te dejaré!, ¡Puedes morir! —Gritó Rin llorando desconsoladamente.

— Si tú mueres, yo también, ¡vale la pena intentarlo, maldición! —Replicó su gemelo, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima. A Len no le gustaba llorar, solo lloró cuando sus padres murieron ese fatídico día, pero por Rin era capaz de eso y mucho más.

A pesar de que Rin lloró, gimió y suplicó a los gritos que no lo haga, Len la subió de todos modos a un carruaje tirado por Josephine, un yegua de mala muerte, pero fiel amiga y salieron rumbo a InRutno, un pueblo contiguo donde lo ilegal e inmoral era bien visto, la cuna de la ilegalidad. Allí todo los sentimientos humanos, la lealtad, todas las cosas buenas en las que se podían creer no existían.

Llegaron con mucho cansancio, y Len ayudó a su hermana a bajar de Josephine. Entraron a una pequeña cabaña para pedir acilo, y el hombre muy gentilmente les ofreció dormir en un pequeño colchón en el piso, no parecía lo mejor, pero no tenían elección. El menor de los hermanos dejó las pocas pertenencias que habían traído y fue casi corriendo al hospital mas cercano con su hermana.

Calmadamente, le explicó al médico la afección de su hermana y éste, como era de esperarse le ofreció la controversial intervención quirúrgica sin recelo. Pronto, la ya inconsciente Rin entró en Shock, ante la mirada de desesperación de Len, quien casi gritando dijo un fuerte: —¡Sí!, ¡Haga la operación, rápido!.

El doctor la tomó rápidamente y llamó a su grupo de "_experimentados cirujanos_" quienes lo iban a ayudar en la larga y copiosa cirugía.

Ambos jóvenes fueron dormidos con anestesia y acostados en camillas iguales y paralelas. Len, justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño de narcóticos, extendió su mano para tomar la de su hermana, justo al lado de él. Solo llegó a rozar sus dedos y pronto cayó inconsciente para, según él creía, ya no despertar.

**[ ... ]**

Len abrió lentamente sus ojos celeste cielo, y con la vista algo nublosa, logro divisar en donde se encontraba. Parecía una sala de hospital, de esos hospitales que uno podría encontrar en un pueblo precario, aislado de la sociedad. Estaba sucia, las camillas rotas, y su colchón era lo más incomodo en lo que había estado acostado. Luego de uno segundos de no saber siquiera su nombre, muchas imágenes vinieron de repente a su mente: La operación, su supuesta muerte, su hermana…¡Rin!.

— ¡Rin!, ¿dónde estás, Rin?.. —Comenzó a gritar.

— Ya despertaste, cielo... —Le dijo tiernamente una enfermera que se encontraba arreglando un par de pastillas de colores hermosos.

Len, un poco más calmado, preguntó: — ¿¡dónde está mi hermana!?, ¿no le pasó nada, o sí?.

— ¡Cariño, cariño!, tranquilo… Ella está bien. Hace dos meses estás en coma, y ella no se ha alejado de la camilla ni un momento, pero le dije que te cuidaría mientras ella se tomaba otro café.

El joven solamente respiró profundamente, el respiro que creyó nunca mas podría tomar. La enfermera se fue, susurrando: — Se despertó.

Él no entendió bien a quién le hablaba la enfermera, hasta que volteó a ver esa pequeña puerta blanca y mal pintada, y la vio. Su hermanita, tan hermosa como siempre, tan llena de vida. Y aunque no quiso, él odiaba llorar, pero una lágrima escurridiza cayó por su mejilla.

Rin lo vio, y quedo estática en la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar por miedo a que fuera un sueño, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ver a su hermano bien, sano y salvo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rin fue más efusiva, su llanto podía oírse en todas las habitaciones del hospital.

— No otra vez éste maldito sueño… —Susurró entre sollozos.

Len la miró y comprendió a que se refería su hermana. Sonrió con ternura y le dijo: — No es un sueño, ¿qué no piensas venir a abrazar a tu hermano?.

Rin comenzó a llorar aún más, pero ésta vez, de alegría. Corrió a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería que se volviera a alejar de ella nunca más.

— Len, ¡creí que jamás despertarías!, ¡te he echado mucho de menos, hermanito! —Gritaba entre llantos, mientras algunas enfermeras paraban en la puerta a ver por qué tanto alboroto.

— Yo también creí eso, Rin… —susurró Len mientras presionaba más a su hermana contra su pecho.

— No debiste haber autorizado ésa operación. ¡Qué tal si tal si te pasaba algo! —Lo regaño la mayor.

— ¿Y dejar que murieras?, claro que no. Te quiero demasiado como para permitir eso —dijo soltándola para mirarla a los ojos.

Entre llantos, Rin logró decir: — Yo…Yo también te quiero, Len. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

Hooola, si? Ya terminó :P

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mi no me gustó como quedo, pero en fin… Lo dejo a su criterio. Los quiero muchísimo, mil gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen un lindo review. Pueden insultarme, alagarme, lo que quieran :D Solo, dejen uno :C me pone muy feliz cada vez que FF me dice: New review.

:3 Nos veremos en otra, y esperen, porque quizá haga un pequeño "anexo", contando brevemente que pasó luego de la última escena vista.

Arribedercci.

Bel.


End file.
